Love this job
by Nyati
Summary: The police has captured an 18 year old boy named Vash Zwingli...beware..he's REALLY 'Social' ;    Idea from the music video to "Mr. Saxobeat" by Alexandra Stan!  :D Check it out! pretty sexy!


(Random Policeofficer)Henry: *drags in a sexy,bitchy guy to the police-house-whatever-it's-called*  
>Gilbert: ah,Henry. ...Who's this kid?<br>Vash: I'm not a Kid...*smiles a little and bites his lip in a sexy way*  
>Gilbert: ...Reeeeeally...*smirk*<br>Henry: I do not know yet. There were a lot of shit going on down in the city...This kiddo's got a lot of guns,knives and other...fucked up weapons..  
>Vash: I told you, I'm not a fucking kid!<br>Henry: Oh shut the fuck u- SHIT! I've gotta go, Gil! can you..Take care of him?  
>Gilbert: Sure sure~ *smile*<br>Henry: GREAT! thanks! *runs out*  
>Gilbert: *smirk* ...Soo..Kiddo~<br>Vash: I'm Not a Ki-  
>Gilbert: alright alright.. How old are you then,hn? 12?<br>Vash: ...I'm 18~  
>Gilbert: right...Your name?<br>Vash: ..Listen! I don't fucking need to be here! So you can just fucking let me go-!  
>Gilbert: Aah No... You've got a lot of funny toys with you,right? ...Guns n' shit.. Why?<br>Vash: ...None of your buisness,mate..  
>Gilbert: ...*nods a little, wink* You've got a cute accent... Where're you from?<br>Vash: ...Thailand. *sarcasm~*  
>Gilbert: a-...Pffhehahah! Yeah Thailand! that's great... You're from Europe or...America?<br>Vash: ...Switzerland.  
>Gilbert: ...Ah! Yeah! I hear that now, uh, The French-Speaking part or?..<br>Vash: I speak all three langugaes... I live in the Italian part,though..  
>Gilbert: ok..ok... Italian...*throws up his legs on the table* I have a friend from Italy...Well, "FRIEND"...I dunno.. But he's my best friends BoyToy... Lovino Vargas...Some one you know?<br>Vash: ...Maybe~  
>Gilbert: Right, So... You didn't tell me your name,honey...*smirk*<br>Vash: ...Well it's Not HONEY...  
>Gilbert: what is it then?<br>Vash: ...*looks away for a moment*  
>Gilbert: ...Want some coffée? hot chocolate maybe?<br>Vash: ..*looks back at him with a bitchysexy face* ..No thank you...  
>Gilbert: *snicker* Come. Let's go to my office and talk a little, so I can take off those handcuffs off you..<br>Vash: ..You can take them off and let me leave.  
>Gilbert: Heh! Yeah, if it was that easy,Sugar..<br>Vash: I haven't done anything bad~  
>Gilbert: Oh, I think you have.. *wink* come on..*leads him to his office blablabla thing*<br>Vash: ...Where is all the fucking staff? *looks around, and sees no working policemen/women*  
>Gilbert: This place is pretty big... there a lot of polices here...*closes the door and locks it*<br>Vash: ...Why did you lock it?  
>Gilbert: What if you try to run away?~<br>Vash: ...I'm not a coward...  
>Gilbert: No, I can tell...*smirk* you're a cocky little bitch,aren't you?<br>Vash: Depends...*mini smirk*  
>Gilbert: Sit down,please..<br>Vash: ...*sits down*  
>Gilbert: *sits down infront of him* so... Tell me now.. What's your name?<br>Vash: ...Vash Zwingli..  
>Gilbert: *writes down* Vash...cute. and you were 18?<br>Vash: *nod* Sexy,huh?...*teasing smile*  
>Gilbert: Heh...Very. So.. Why are you here... In Germany, when you can be in wonderful Switzerland?<br>Vash: I'm going to visit a friend.  
>Gilbert: You have a friend in Germany? where? who?<br>Vash: ...*teasing smile again, looks away*  
>Gilbert: ...alright..Why do you carry weapons?<br>Vash: just in case..  
>Gilbert: 'Just in case' for what?...is someone after you?<br>Vash: Maybe..  
>Gilbert: ...You're not very social are you.<br>Vash: nope. *blows chewing gum bubble* I use my mouth in other ways..  
>Gilbert: a-...Kheh!...Wow... that made me horny..<br>Vash: oh really?~ *leans forward* *blows another bubble*  
>Gilbert: ...*pops it* No chewing gum in here,babe...<br>Vash: Sorry officer...*spits it out in a trashcan* Happy?  
>Gilbert: Very... Ok. I have to lock you in for a moment... need to do some paperwork..*takes Vash to a little "Cage"-thing that he has in his office* Be a good boy and behave in there,yeah? *smirk* *walks over to his table and starts to work with papers*<br>Vash: ...*leans on the trellis* Are you going to feed me with bread and water now,Sir?  
>Gilbert: Hehehe...If you want...*writes, reads*<p>

-1 hour later-

Vash: Hey...are you done yet?  
>Gilbert: Why?..you bored? *smirk*<br>Vash: Very very bored... It's nothing to do in here...  
>Gilbert: Well, I'm sorry.. But I can't let you out...<br>Vash: aww Come ooon...I can help you..  
>Gilbert: Help me? with what? the papers? no, that's secret stuff you know...<br>Vash: well...is there anything else I can help you with then?~  
>Gilbert: ...I'm not so sure what you mean now...*looks over to him*<br>Vash: *smile* come on~ let me oout~ *moves againt the trellis*  
>Gilbert: ...No. *looks back at the papers*<br>Vash: *moves against the trellis more and sexy* pleeease~ we can play with my 'Toys', *sexy giggeling*  
>Gilbert: Th- *blushes* ...Please...stop talking like that.<br>Vash: ...Hey sexy boy, set me free... Don't be so shy, play with me..My Dirty boy can't you see that you belong next to me~  
>Gilbert: *bites his lip and shuts his eyes for a moment* ...<br>Vash: ...*licks the metal-trilles*  
>Gilbert: ...*walks over to him, kisses him deeply* Don't tease me,honey...<br>Vash: *bites his lip* *smiles* You're good...  
>Gilbert: ...*kisses him a several times*<br>Vash: nnnhmm hnn ~  
>Gilbert* *brings up the keys and opens* *drags Vash out*<br>Vash: Wha-Hoow~ *giggle*  
>Gilbert: *walks to him*<br>Vash: *walks bakwards and lies down on the table*  
>Gilbert: *kisses him, crawling over him* *kissing and biting Vash down the neck*<br>Vash: Ahh..Ahn! Nghhh~  
>Gilbert: Mein gott...*make out* *takes off Vash's shirt* *makeout on Vash's neck*<br>Vash: hhaahh uhnn~ mmn~ *giggle* *pushes him away and onto a chair* *sits on Gilberts lap, sexy giggle* *takes the handcuffs and puts them on Gil's hands* *kisses him on his ear* *unbottoning Gilbert's shirt and kisses his chest*  
>Gilbert: gott...you're -...fucking sexy...<br>Vash: *snicker* *slides down to the floor* *looks up at him and unzip's Gils pants with his teeth*  
>Gilbert: o-...ffffuuc-...*bites his lip again* w-what are you doing?<br>Vash: I'm going to be more 'Social' ...*smirk* *licks his lower lip*  
>Gilbert: a-...oh. Fuck. Damn. . . *blush* Awesome.<br>Vash: Hehehe...Relax, Dear Officer..And let me give your pay for this month~...  
>Gilbert: a-..ohhhsiiii-...Uhh...Ah...GOTT!...I-I Love t-this f-fuuucking j-joooob!<br>Ohfucking- ghahh Vash! 


End file.
